Baby Blues
by filmfanatic-29
Summary: Champion loved his two humans but he wasn't sure about their new addition. A short drabble about the Dwyer family. Oneshot. COMPLETE.


**Author's Note: This popped into my head and I just had to write it! I thought it would be cute. This is a future!fic about Champion and the Dwyer family. It's a short drabble, complete fluff, but I hope you like it! It's been a while since I've written Andy and April. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation; I'm just a simple fan**

Champion loved his two humans but he wasn't sure about their new addition.

His Mom and Dad had brought the baby home two weeks ago and the house was already in chaos. True, his humans were always a little bit disorganized, but the arrival of "Ethan" brought a whole new level of craziness. Clothes and toys littered the floor, he had to deal with odd smells and noises (so called "baby food" smelled terrible!), and his humans were constantly running around the house.

He sniffed the baby curiously. It smelled clean, fresh somehow, although there was a hint of something sour. Champion had studied it for multiple days, trying to figure out why his humans wanted this baby, but he couldn't understand. The baby spent most of the time either sleeping or crying. Perhaps they thought it was cute? Champion intently studied Ethan. The baby had pale skin, wide eyes and one tuft of curly hair that stuck up. He supposed that the child was endearing, in its own way. Champion did like that the baby was a mix of his Mom and Dad; sometimes he could see his Dad's smile and his Mom's pout. But really, was it worth all this extra work?

Champion pressed his nose against the child's cheek and felt the warmth of the skin. It was a nice feeling. A clumsy hand moved and Champion saw that the baby was trying to touch him. Maybe he wanted to be friends? Champion barked happily and moved his head to touch the hand but the baby had been startled by the sound and it started to cry! Champion hadn't meant to scare it! He backed away, his tail tucked between his legs, and his Mom came hurrying into the room. She picked up the baby, speaking in a soft and loving tone that made Champion jealous, and she rocked Ethan until he calmed down. Champion sadly left the room.

The baby changed everything. He knew, deep down, that his parents still loved him but he was now the afterthought. Ethan would always be first. Champion knew that his parents loved this baby and that for their sake he should try to love him too, but it was hard. Champion steered clear of the baby for the rest of the day. He amused himself by barking at the fat squirrel that lived in their tree and napped off and on. He would just have to endure his situation. Champion needed to have more faith in his parents. After all, they had saved him from the pound! Surely they still loved him!

Later that night, he wandered into the living room and saw that Mom was holding the baby while his Dad had his arms wrapped protectively around the pair. There was no room for him. Champion gave a slight whimper and pressed his head against his Dad's knee.

"Hey Buddy!" His Dad said enthusiastically as he reached down and rubbed the spot right behind Champion's right ear that made his chest rumble in contentment. "C'mon up here." Dad wrapped his arms around Champion and easily lifted him onto the sofa. Champion flopped onto the sofa and tucked himself between his parents. He loved curling up with his Mom and Dad, falling asleep to the sound of their voices. It was so comforting.

"Say hi to Champion," his mom told Ethan. The baby looked at him and gurgled in delight. Champion hesitated, remembering the way the baby cried earlier, but he ignored caution and nuzzled Ethan. This time the baby returned the gesture and pressed his face against Champion's fur, as if he couldn't get enough. Champion eagerly licked Ethan's face and the baby giggled. His parents laughed at the sight and for the first time since his arrival, Champion knew why his parents loved the baby. Happiness coursed through him and Champion knew that Ethan was his baby as much as he was Mom's and Dad. They were a family.

The four watched television for the rest of the night and enjoyed the quiet, wonderful, perfect moment.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
